Terra's and Chasse's Blackness of the Daylight
by Terra Hatsune
Summary: This story is a combination of The Blind Canary and Goodbye of the Writer... Chasse Lionel had came up with this idea and I agreed to it, enjoy...


Goodbye of the Writer + The Blind Canary = Blackness of the Daylight

Authors Note : Terra Hatsune; This is the first time I have ever combined 2 stories with a person over Skype, quite amazing. Anyways, enjoy our first prologue, my story, Goodbye of the Writer.

Prologue 1 - Goodbye of the Writer

This is the story of Miku-san's life after her parents had been killed by a car accident and her blindness taking its toll, supported by her older brother, Terra Hatsune, a creative writer and amature singer whose stories keep the hearts of both children and Vocaloids happy.

As he walks home with Miku after a rousing success on a new music video, Goodbye of the Physicist, preformed live around the world, a car runs at full speed towards her, who is stuck in complete fear. Terra quickly rushes to her rescue, "Miku-san, run! Get out of the way!" he screamed. Not knowing that the car was now rushing at him, the life he had lived rushed through his mind, reliving the past, showing the world of his efforts to keep his younger sister Miku-san safe.

The car hits him, knocking him flat on the ground, Miku completely safe from the impact, she rushes to his side. "Terra-kun! Why... why did you risked yourself to save me?" she yelled and asked. "I did it... all for you... Miku-san... Its my job... to keep you safe... thats what... your mother and father told me to do... and now... my job... is finished... Miku-san... sis... you must keep the dream... alive... till the very end..." With that, Terra Hatsune, famous writer, kind brother, has passed away. Miku suddenly bursts into massive tears. "NOOOOOOO! Why? Why did this happen? Even with my parents gone, Terra-kun treated me like family, without him, my life has no purpose...

On her phone, Miku calls the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len. With the phone ringing, Miku bursts into tears once again. Finally, Rin picks the phone up... "Hello, Kagamine residents, Rin speaking..." said Rin over the phone. Miku, still in tears, cries over the phone. Rin, being the smart one in the Kagamine family, realizes the voice over the crying. "Miku-chan, calm down, tell me what happened that made you cry so much."... Miku explained everything to Rin... "So that's why I'm so upset, Rin-chan." said Miku, still upset. "I see... Terra-kun was such a nice guy, I really liked his stories a lot, it makes my heart be filled with joy and happiness. I'll make sure to pass the news on, don't you worry." said Rin, also upset. "Len! Come down here!" shouted Rin. "Coming sis!" replied Len, rushing to her. "Whats wrong sis?" he asked. "Len, call Kaito, after that, call Neru, Haku, and Luka. I'll try to call Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, and Teto." said Rin, still heartbroken. "Wait, whats going on sis, whats all this about?" questioned Len, still confused. "Len, sit down next to me... There's something that I have to tell you..." said Rin. "Whats the matter?" said Len. "Terra-kun..." she started. "What about Terra-kun?" asked Len. "He has left this world, in a desprite sacrifice to save Miku-san from a runaway car." she replied. "WHAT?" said Len, in extreme shock. "You heard me, baka. Terra-kun is no longer alive, he is dead! Now go call them." said Rin, demandingly. Len rushes to his banana phone and calls the people Rin told him to call. At the same time, Rin calls the people she wanted to call. And quickly, the word spreaded like wildfire on a cherry blosseum.

Prologue 2 - 5 Months Later - The Funeral

Authors Note: Terra Hatsune; Even now, her life gets more complex without her brother to cheer her up...

As 5 gruling months have passed since the death of Terra-kun, Miku-san became a little distant when it comes to her mind Terra's last few words... " you must keep the dream alive... till the very end..." it echoed in her head. "What did he mean by that?" Miku asked herself.

With the funeral just hours away, Miku, along with her friends, all gathered before his grave, and Luka and Gakupo had placed 2 cherry blosseum seeds, 1 on each side. "These were his favorite kind of trees. He always said, that no matter what the season is, the cherry blosseum will keep our hearts connected, safe within a web of protection." said Gakupo, letting his emotions take the best of him.

Kaito placed a single chocolate chip ice cream cone in front of the gravestone, saying "This was his favorite flavor... He said that sometime, a single ice cream cone can help one's soul..." Rin and Len placed a box of assorted chocolates next to the gravestone, saying... "He always said that life was like a box of chocolate, cause you would never know what you are gonna get, what he got was the death chocolate."

Finally, Miku places a leek in front of the grave, remembering what he said before he died. "His last words that he said was "you have... to keep the dream alive... till the very end." I don't know what he ment by keeping the dream alive, but I know in my heart that I will continue to sing... for Terra-kun!"

Prologue 3 - 7 Years Later - The Blind Canary Author's Note: Chasse Lionel; Thank you Terra, for your pieces of our epic tale. Now for my part of the story. Enjoy... "Micchin! Len! Breakfast is ready!" My cousin, Kagamine Rin called from the kitchen. Rin and her twin brother, Len, lived together with me since I was 8 years of age.

I grabbed my walking stick and walked slowly toward the source of Rin's voice. Unfortunately, I forgot there was a small set of stairs before I could reach the kitchen that served as a dining room, thus I fell down with a loud 'thud'.

"Micchin! Are you okay?" She cried. Her footsteps rushed to my current location as I tried groping on the floor, hoping to find my stick that fell down earlier.

"Rin I can't find my stick. Where is it?" I asked her, sounding a little bit weak.

The girl with short, yellow hair (if I wasn't mistaken), and a big, white ribbon on top handed a wooden stick to my cupped hand. Her soft, left hand pulled up my other hand so that I could get back on my feet.

"Thanks a bunch, Rin!" I gave my biggest smile to her.

I heard Rin chuckled. "Watch your steps, Micchin. In your current state, it's possible you'll trip more if you don't take caution of your actions You know what I mean, right?"

I nodded in dismay. I grasped my walking stick in slight frustration and slowly headed towards the dining table.

Why Is the world being unfair to me? Why am I left in this state, after losing everything I had? Even my older brother, Terra. If the Kagamines has not aided me financially, perhaps I would be a beggar on the slum alleys, helplessly hoping that someone would finally give any edible stuff for me or finding a leftover food in the trash bin. If, that is, I can manage to 'see' where the food is.

Still confused on what state I am in? Very well, I'll tell you. Perhaps you'd conjure up a few ideas, but Let me get things straight.

Due to a car accident when I was 8 years of age, or 7 years ago, both of my parents died instantly and I happened to survive but I lost my vision. My older brother Terra-kun helped me The details why I become blind Well, it's a horrible one, so I'm not telling.

I remembered clearly; when I woke up in the 26th April, 2003, the only thing I saw was darkness.

(26th April 2003, 04:21 a.m. Flashback)

"Doctor Kihara, is Miku-chan going to be fine?" A tall, slim woman around her 30s with a long, yellow hair similar to Rin's questioned the old doctor with anxiety.

The bald doctor with trimmed beard sighed. "Hatsune-san is going to be fine But "

"But what, doctor?" The woman's husband, who had a clean-cut caramel hair asked, sounded as anxious as her wife.

"She She will not be able to see anymore." Doctor Kihara replied grimly.

"No! That's not true!" The woman gasped, and slowly collapsed to the stone-cold floor as she burst into tears. The husband squatted beside her and tried to calm her down.

"First I had to accept the truth that Rie-neesan and Ryou-kun had died instantly on spot. Now, my first nephew had to lose her vision? That's Just too cruel, Jun!" The woman said as she continued on sobbing.

Mr. Jun handed a tissue to her wife. "I understand, Yuki. I lost a sister due to a car accident too, remember? I know Miku-chan's pain "

"But, Jun!" Mrs. Yuki turned towards his husband, showing her messed-up face and her eyes that have swollen red. "Miku-chan's Only eight! She's just a mere kid, and she had to lose her parents plus her sight! How is she going to continue her life in the future? Can she be happy? As her aunt, I'm terribly worried!"

Mr. Jun remained silent. He knew that he couldn't defy her wife's statement. True, Miku-chan lost more than I did. I was totally depressed when Rika-nee died, but at that time, my parents and 2 of my brothers were still there. And Miku-chan? She has nothing left, except for her body, and perhaps the presence our family.

Suddenly, Mr. Jun heard the sound of bed sheets rustling. He then suggested his wife to calm down. "Yuki, be silent for a while. Don't you hear something coming from the bed?"

Mrs. Yuki followed her husband's suggestion and did hear something. "Indeed, I do."

Both of them looked up to the bed and surprisingly saw Miku clenching the bed sheets as she tried to get up.

"Uungh " She led out a groan as she rubbed her head. "My head hurts "

The husband and the wife were shocked to see their nephew waking up. They didn't believe she'd woke up this fast, after her family's car were hit by a huge truck that carries home supplies.

Miku groped around her face. She moaned, "I feel itchy. These things around my eyes are not nice " Slowly, she started unwrapping the bandages that covered her eyes.

"Hold on, Hatsune, you're not supposed to take it off!" Doctor Kihara warned. But it was too late, all the bandages were lying stiff on the floor.

The next thing she did was looking around.

Mrs. Yuki led out a tear. "Jun She She can't "

Mr. Jun nodded. "I know."

The girl with messy and loose blue-green haired then stared clueless at Mrs. Yuki's position. "I think I hear Auntie Yu's voice Auntie Yu? Are you there?"

"Yes honey, I'm here." Mrs. Yuki answered as her voice trembled.

"Hey Auntie Why is it so dark here? I can't see you, Auntie Yu. Are you playing hide and seek with me?" The small Miku asked innocently.

Mrs. Yuki almost burst into tears again, but she held it for her beloved nephew's sake. I have to be strong. I'm Miku-chan's only aunt, after all. "How do you know, Miku-chan? You're such a smart girl! Because you have been a good girl today, Auntie will give you a present soon!" She said, trying to sound cheerful as she patted Miku's head.

Miku giggled. "Yay! Can I choose my present?"

Mrs. Yuki nodded. "Of course you can! What do you want, dear?"

"Mm A chocolate-chip cookie! A huugee one!" Miku answered gleefully.

"Okay then! Ah, Auntie is late for work, so I will give the present later, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Yu! Bye-bye!" Miku waved her hands.

"Bye-bye, sweetheart!" Mrs. Yuki said as she kissed Miku's cheeks. She then left the room with her husband and the doctor. Again, she cried on the way home.

If I remembered correctly, I was told about my parent's and brother's death and my blindness after my auntie and uncle went home. I was very shocked at that time, and I couldn't stop crying for almost 3 hours or so.

As I dazed off in the midst of breakfast, all of a sudden I felt 2 straws entering both of my nostrils. I immediately spat out my food in shock.

When the straws were pulled away, I finally could breathe normally even though it was slightly heavier than before.

I smiled and threw my fork towards the culprit. Even though I lost my visions, it doesn't mean I couldn't sense one's presence and also determine their location.

Thud! That was the sound of the fork hitting the wall which fell down to the floor immediately.

A boy's voice sighed. "Phew That was a close call."

"Was it, Len?" I snickered. "Such a shame it didn't hit you. I was hoping it could pierce through your eyeballs."

Yes, the culprit was Rin's twin brother, Kagamine Len. He was the younger brother, even though the distance between them was only 10 minutes. Short, eh?

"You're sure fierce, Miku-nee." He commented. The boy had the same hair color as Rin's, and it was arranged in a slightly odd way that the front part of it was shaped like a windmill, and was tied a little bit on the back (The description was given by Rin around 2 years ago, and she also said that Len hasn't changed since then).

"I take that as a compliment, Len. And you don't have to call me Miku-nee, it makes me feel older. We're only 3 months apart anyway." I replied.

"Mmm, but I'm used to call you that since mum forced me too. Can't change family customs, yes?" He said, sounding a bit jolly.

I sighed. "Are you trying to tease me or what? Rin doesn't even call me by that name anymore."

Len laughed. "But teasing you is always fun, Miku-nee!"

This time I threw my spoon at him. Amazingly, I could hear the sound of his hand that grasped the spoon.

"Micchin, stop throwing things around the house, will you? I'm going to get scolded by mum and dad if you keep this up." Rin warned.

I laughed. "Sorry 'bout that, Rin! I can't help it since your little brother's so mischievous!"

Rin led out a long sigh. "Micchin Stubborn as always, eh?"

I gave a 'peace' sign to her. Suddenly, Len made a remark. "Y'know, Miku-nee, sometimes I could hardly believe that you're really 'blind'."

I turned to him. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, even though you close your eyes every time of the day, but it seems to me that you are actually seeing things. Like your ability to aim fork and spoon correctly. How did you do that with your eyes closed?"

To tell you the truth, I never knew how. I just Can. Mysterious, eh?

I shrugged. "I seriously don't know. Quite an amazing ability, isn't it? Suddenly I feel like an esper!"

Rin and Len laughed in unison. "Micchin? An esper? That's sure something! I can't imagine someone as delicate as you having super-powers!" Rin commented.

"Agree! I don't think I'd want to see an esper who can throw sharp utensils blindfolded!" Len added.

I can't help but chuckle. "Now that's interesting? Isn't it? Even though it's a little bit insulting "

Deep down in my heart, I was very thankful for this family who was willing to accept me as their daughter and raise me up until now.

Thank you Rin, Len, Auntie Yu and Uncle Jun...


End file.
